harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alicanto (Logo8th)
The '''Alicanto '''is a species of magical bird found in the Atacama Desert in Chile. Description The Alicanto looks similar to a Muggle eagle. However, it is smaller than a normal eagle and has bright golden feathers interspersed with silver feathers. It has a crest of golden and silver feathers on its head. It has a sharp beak and equally sharp talons. These allow it to pry gold and silver out of rocks in order for it to eat. Abilities The Alicanto only eats gold and silver and, as such, lives in small caves in mine-shafts. This diet even colors the bird's feathers, as an Alicanto that eats mostly gold will have more gold feathers, while an Alicanto that eats mostly silver will have more silver feathers. They sometimes eat so much gold and silver that they become too heavy to fly for a short period of time. Its wings shine during the night with metallic colors (gold on a mostly gold-eating Alicanto and silver on a mostly silver-eating Alicanto) and its eyes can emit a bright light, both of which enable it to see very well at night. It brings good luck to anyone who sees it. It is said that if a lucky miner follows an Alicanto without getting caught, he or she will find tons of silver and gold. However, if the Alicanto discovers them, it will lead the greedy miner off a cliff to their death. However, it is said that the Alicanto will help those who it favors find riches, as long as they share their finds with the bird. History The Alicanto was the symbol of a Chilean wizarding mining company in 1973. They hoped that they could please the bird by using it as their symbol, allowing them to find more gold and silver. Unfortunately, many of the miners became greedy and were killed by the Alicanto leading them off cliffs and, as such, the mining operation closed down. However, just before the close, the mining team noticed a pile of gold and silver in front of one of their dump trucks. It is believed by many who were there that the Alicanto was thanking the miners for pleasing it due to it being used as the symbol of the company. The miners left some of the gold and silver behind to give to the Alicanto as thanks, and one of the men on the scene swears that he saw the bird fly down from the mountain and collect the offering. Uses Alicanto feathers are used in wand cores. The famous witch Palacia Mosquera exclusively uses Alicanto feather cores in her wands. Alicanto feather core wands tend to chose witches or wizards who are rich or have a way with money. It is said that one who possesses an Alicanto feather core wand will make smart business choices later in life, allowing him or her to rake in more money. Trivia * The Alicanto is rated as XXX by the Ministry of Magic as it can bring both good and bad luck and is best handled by competent witches or wizards. Notes *The image used in the infobox is not of Logo8th's creation. It actually belongs to the DeviantArt user verreaux, whose original drawing can be found at this link: https://www.deviantart.com/art/Alicanto-22446714. Category:Creatures